Never The Same Again
by Weeping Angel
Summary: Tyson’s been a bit off lately, and when he finds out why... Will Tyson’s illness break the team up? (TYKA)


New idea I had, everyone. I kept reading fics where Tyson or Kai had some terminal illness, so I decided to do my own spin on it. Enjoy

Just a note: The x-ray procedure Tyson goes through, is exactly the same that I went through earlier this year, when the doctor thought I may have the same illness. Luckily, I didn't.

Please tell me what you think.

Sweeti

NEVER THE SAME AGAIN

Rating: Currently PG, might make it higher

Summary: Tyson's been a bit off lately, and when he finds out… Will Tyson's illness break the team up? (TYKA)

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Of course, I couldn't tell you who does, but that's beside the point.

Enjoy!

qpqpqpqpq

Tyson stared at the dish in disbelief. Three times he had launched Dragoon, and three times his blade had teetered on its axis as it landed, then stopped. And not only that, but his wrist and shoulder hurt each time he launched the blade. He wanted to know what on Earth was going on!

"Tyson, are you okay?" Rei asked him, concerned; the Chinese blader, whom Tyson had been having a mock battle with, had never seen Tyson give such a poor performance before.

Tyson nodded, not really paying particular attention to anyone of anything except the dull pain. He massaged his shoulder. He had no idea when it had started, well, hurting wasn't exactly the right word; aching or throbbing were probably better to describe the type of pain he was experiencing.

"Sorry Rei, I guess I just don't have it today," he apologised, moving his hand down his arm to rub at his wrist.

Rei frowned. "Ty, are you really all right?" he asked, recalling Drigger from the dish. When Tyson made no move to recall Dragoon, Rei dropped down into the dish and picked it up.

"Thanks," Tyson said gratefully, taking his blade from Rei as the older boy held it out to him.

"Is your arm hurting?" Rei asked.

Tyson turned to him, carefully masking his shock. He couldn't let anyone know about the pain, or they would make him go to a doctor and then they wouldn't let him battle!

"Nah, not really. I think I must have bumped it when I got out of bed this morning, or something," he lied, "I took some painkillers but they haven't kicked in yet."

Rei nodded. "Oh, alright. You wanna try again later?" he asked, referring to their battle.

"Yeah sure!"

Rei nodded again, and walked to the dojo. It had become standard practise for the members of the team to meet at Tyson's house every second day to train. After Tyson's Gramps had gotten a beydish installed, the courtyard served perfectly as both a training ground and a practising area. Tyson still couldn't believe Kai had offered to pay Gramps for the use of the grounds as the Bladebreakers' training area. Gramps had, of course, refused, since it was Tyson who would be training there also. And of course there was the whole fact that Tyson practiced there anyway. He couldn't see the difference in have one hommie train, or having the whole gang there, as he put it. The yard was still being used for the same purpose. Kai had kept trying to convince Gramps to let him pay for the use, but every argument he came up with, Gramps shot it down in the dirt.

Tyson stood outside for a few more minutes before following Rei inside, just thinking. His jaw had been aching more than usual of late, but he was growing accustomed to the pain as it had begun a while ago. It was mainly in the mornings that he felt the twinge or when it was really cold, and sometimes at night he also felt that dull ache.

Maybe he should go to the doctor's like Gramps had suggested. 'It couldn't be that bad, could it?' he pondered.

qpqpqpqpq

Tyson sat in the waiting room of the hospital clinic, nervously kicking his feet against the chair legs. The doctor had frowned and sent him to the hospital for a full blood test and some x-rays of his jaw when he told him the problems he had been experiencing. Tyson had asked what was wrong, but the doctor refused to tell him until they could be certain.

Tyson didn't like the sound of that.

"Tyson Kinomiya?" a nurse called out. Tyson stood and followed her into a room with a large table in the centre.

"Lie on the table please, on your side," she instructed. Tyson did so and then waited while she adjusted the lens to take the x-ray, adjusted the table itself and finally put a foam pad under his head. "Alright, Tyson, open your mouth as wide as you can and hold it there, okay?"

Tyson nodded, doing as he was asked, but it hurt something fierce! His jaw was already sore, and having to hold it open for what felt like ages just wasn't helping any.

"Ok, now, close it, but bite on this please," the nurse handed him a slip of something that looked like paper, except for the fact that it was smooth and black, Tyson was unsure of what to call it. It reminded him of the black sheets that you use when you make more than one copy of the same document, carbon copying or something like that. Doctors use them a lot. Again, Tyson did what was requested of him, biting down which also hurt. The pain wasn't as much as what he had endured upon opening his mouth, but still…it hurt

After another seemingly long period of time, the nurse spoke again. "That's good. We're half way done. Turn over now, okay?"

Once again, Tyson had wait while the Nurse went through the process of adjusting all the equipment before the next set of x-rays could be taken; one open-mouthed and one closed-mouthed x-ray, only this time of the left-hand side of his jaw.

Tyson's mouth was throbbing by the time the nurse had finished, and allowed him to leave. He knew that he would need some painkillers soon. It was a good thing that Gramps, who had brought him here, had thought to bring some tablets with him. When they were offered Tyson accepted them gratefully.

"Alright Mr. Kinomiya…" it took Tyson a second to realize the receptionist was talking to him and not to Gramps, "you can either wait here until the x-rays are processed – we're very busy today, so I'd estimate around three hours at least – or I can have them sent to your doctor's office. Which would you prefer?"

"Um…" Tyson said, thinking. "I've got an appointment with my doctor in three days… Would they have gotten there by then?"

"Our courier goes out the day before," the receptionist nodded, "You won't have any problems."

"All right. Can I have them sent to the doctor's then?"

"Yes," the receptionist then added something to a piece of paper that was attached to the referral the doctor had given him.

"Thanks!" Tyson said as he and Gramps left. They still had to get the blood tests done. Tyson was _so_ not looking forward to that. He hated needles!

qpqpqpqpq

Kai knew something was wrong with Tyson; his blading had been off and he kept complaining about aches and pains. At first, Kai had just believed it was Tyson goofing around, tying to get out of practicing, but now he wasn't so sure. It may have had something to do with what he had seen earlier, when Tyson was coming into the house. He had looked so dejected, like something was really wrong, something serious. But Kai still couldn't imagine what could be affecting the younger boy so much.

He found out one night, about a week later, when the Bladebreakers were all staying at the Dojo for the night. He had needed to use the lavatory, and heard Tyson and his Gramps talking. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help it. If something was wrong with Tyson, he wanted to help. He wanted to be able to do _something_.

Kai liked Tyson; really liked, as in more than just a friend. It had happened gradually - over time, but the feelings were there and they didn't look like they would be leaving any time soon. He had no intention of telling Tyson, not yet. He had no idea how the younger boy would react, and plus he didn't want to have to face the humiliation in the rejection that he was sure would come. Rei knew but had been sworn to secrecy, on the threat of losing his hair. Kai knew that was the only way to shut him up and have him keep his.

But as he numbly walked back to the room he was borrowing he wondered _how_ he could help Tyson, the need to relive himself long since forgotten. He wouldn't soon forget the conversation he had overheard, or the chilling words that they had said…

_"You have to tell them, Tyson. They deserve to know why you might not be able to beyblade soon. We won't be able to keep you on painkillers forever."_

_"I know Gramps. I just don't know how to tell them. What I am going to say? 'Hi, guys, how's things? Oh, by the way, I can't blade anymore.'? They're going to want a reason."_

_"Then tell them the truth!"_

_"Gramps! I'm sixteen! People my age don't get arthritis! People your age do!"_

Arthritis! Kai had no idea how to deal with this. But he knew he would find a way. The team couldn't afford to lose Tyson.

_He_ couldn't afford to lose Tyson.


End file.
